censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Protests By Bloggers in India
Leave your link on this page like so: URL of the blogpost where you have written about the ban to your entire blog, please - Name of your blog OR your name For example http://www.withinandwithout.com/?p=854 - Neha or http://indiauncut.blogspot.com/2006/07/soon-you-may-not-be-able-to-see.html - India Uncut http://bodhishop.blogspot.com/2006/07/feel-like-im-in-china.html Rearranged alphabetically.. ..to forestall one-upmanship idiocy by people who want their names to appear on top of the list. Also deleted blogs that had posted their blog URL instead of permalink URL. If they want someone to go search their blogs, they're operating counter to the spirit of this thing. And deleted Moneycontrol because it was also on Press_Coverage_of_The_Ban http://www.pkblogs.com/2x3x7/2006/07/block-go-weasels.html - Falstaff (1)http://bheekly.blogspot.com/2006/07/aftershocks.html (2)http://bheekly.blogspot.com/2006/07/slashback.html - Bheekling Do you think some of the delted blogs didn't know to post a permalink? -Nkb http://www.pkblogs.com/2x3x7/2006/07/k.html - Falstaff (my second post on the issue) http://www.pkblogs.com/2x3x7/2006/07/lets-not-give-government-benefit-of.html - Falstaff (my third post - sorry, can't figure out how to put all three in a single row) -Falstaff's links 2 and 3 have been added to the article. -Nkb Why the change in title? This is explicitly not limited to protests by bloggers in India. "..it is open to all bloggers everywhere who care to protest." : Hi, did not mean to be controversial, but the title change was meant to be more specific since the intro said, "This is a collection of blog posts protesting the blocking of blogs in India." : So I understand now that bloggers listed here may not be India-based bloggers, so perhaps the title should be something like Protests by Bloggers about the India block. But on the other hand, I'm not sure how useful this page is, as it's likely just to grow, grow, grow... : Let's remember, in general, this site is about all things related to censorship, and is not just about India's current situation. Too many article titles here assume that the entire site is about India. -- Fuzheado 00:41, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Fuzheado, thanks for your immediate response. This Wiki is being linked by various MSM outlets, blogs and other sites and has become the Information Clearing House regarding the ongoing Censorship in India and has a lot of users who's probably using a Wiki for the first time. I understand your concern about how all the pages are kinda assuming that the site is about India and we can definitely make some changes there. Protests by Bloggers about the Indian Censorship seems better. What do you think? -- BalaPitchandi 00:48, 20 July 2006 (UTC) I think at the moment these pages are all about India, but the entire world should be encouraged to write about this problem and join the google group. The only page that seems to include non-Indian Bloggers is this page. While the name change is more exclusionary than inclusionary, the verbiage makes it clear that posts everywhere should be included. -Nkb : Yes, I agree that in the short term, the "short" titles should still be a redirect to the longer more normalized titles, since MSM outlets may still be pointing to the older titles. As for a new title, in Wikipedia, the convention that seems to have worked would yield something like, "Protests by Bloggers about Censorship in India". That makes it easier to replace the last word with China, Pakistan, Iran or whatever. For example, see Wikipedia articles: * Internet censorship in mainland China * Internet censorship in Pakistan Let me know what you think. -- Fuzheado 00:56, 20 July 2006 (UTC) : Thanks Andrew. : Could we agree to revert to the titles as they were for one week, maximum? According to the news last night, the ban will be rescinded "in 48 hours." I anticipate that heavy traffic from the media and blog sources will taper off in a few days. : On "grow, grow, grow..." I don't think it will, once the ban is overturned. Some of us plan to take this much further, with a Public Interest Litigation, and Right To Information petitions, but most bloggers will soon get back to their normal routines. : I appreciate your point about the Wiki conventions, and we'll move them ourselves so that they fit in. : I, with some others, plan to update the India section of this wikia with much more information about censorship in our country, and it is in our interest to have things work smoothly, so you can be assured that we have no interest in messing things up for everyone else. : Zigzackly